A Thousand Miles - Jack Frost x Reader ModernAU
by Al'-chan24
Summary: Both you and Jack are teenagers with a DeviantART account. You live in France, he lives in the US in Pennsylvania. What if romance developped after a comment of the cheeky boy on your artwork of Jack Frost? Fangirling time for you right when you start befriending this gorgeous guy. A One Shot inspired by Vanessa Carlton's song A Thousand Miles. ModernAU


**_Hi guys! ^^_**  
**_Okay, sooo this is my first time writing in English AND letting people read my stuff. Thanks to my amazing friend who was my proofreader for this, you shouldn't find mistakes._**

**_I hope you like it! :D Feel free to tell me if you have any idea for another fanfic, I'll see if I have enough inspiration to write it. Requests are free but I won't write a lot of fanfics. I'm already working on a multi-chapter one ;D The 1st part should be online soon (I'm only waiting for my bf to proofread it) and I've already started writing the 2nd one._**

**_As for the content of this fanfic, it's up to you to decide whether it's THE Jack Frost or a human._**  
**_Sorry for talking so much xD Bye~ ‹3_**

**_I don't own Jack Frost or anything from ROTG. The plot of this fanfic is mine, please don't use it!_**  
**_The lyrics are from Vanessa Carlton's song A Thousand Miles, which inspired me this One Shot. I don't own it either._**

* * *

"Wow I've got a comment!"

You had recently uploaded a drawing on DeviantART after watching the movie the Rise of the Guardians. You tried drawing Jack decorating a window and were happy with the intricate yet delicate frost patterns, but nobody gave you any feedback so far. Receiving your first comment was enough to make you smile all day long.

Clicking on your inbox, the said comment appeared on your screen.

_"Whoa! The frost patterns on this are so cool! How did you do that? It's great!"_

You squealed and immediately started typing your reply.

_"Thank you sooo much!_

_Well, I looked for pictures of real frost on Google and watched ROTG again haha. It took some time to figure out how to draw that and I'm really happy that you like it!"_

You sent it, smiling widely, and then went on the page of your deviation. You had forgotten to read the username of your fellow deviant. "FrostyButFriendly," you read.

You clicked on the link to see Frosty's deviations but were stopped by a new notification. It was a reply to your own comment! You hurriedly opened a new tab to read it.

_"I wish I could do that! I've tried a few times but it didn't look as good._

_Btw, your Jack Frost looks awesome too. I love how his reflection on the window looks."_

Not wasting any time, you replied.

_"Just try again! I'm sure you will do great after some other tries._

_Haha but Jack Frost IS awesome! ;) Thanks again!"_

Yawning, you looked at the time. It was already midnight and you had to get up at 6 for your classes. Shrugging, you went back to your other tab. You didn't feel like sleeping soon, anyway. You instantly faved at least half of Frosty's gallery and added him to your Deviant WATCH. A new comment came right after.

_"Haha sure he is! It's Jack Frost! ;)_

_Thanks for all your faves! Most of them are only sketches though. Don't be too kind to me ;P"_

You chuckled and replied. Fangirling time! The two of you didn't stop talking for a while and ended up sending notes. At some point, you fell asleep on your keyboard and woke up with your alarm. You still took some time to read the last messages of the night before getting ready for your first class of the day. The first one was mostly a reply to your conversation.

_"Haha right, it's touching when he is almost crying after Easter is ruined. :)_

_Hey, I'm wondering, do you know that I'm a boy? ;P"_

You gasped. You had totally forgotten to even check Frosty's profile to know about this detail. You had been treating him like a girl. Not that it mattered a lot on DA anyway, but still; you were a bit embarrassed. You pushed these thoughts away for the moment, reading the second note.

_"And hey, my name's Jack too! :D"_

Giggling, you started imagining how Jack Frost would look in real life, while quickly typing a reply.

_"Hehe right, I forgot how to be a good stalker. Sorry, boy! I'll be careful now ;P_

_Whoa, really?"_

You sent your message, got ready, took your laptop and went to your classes. You came back home at 3 in the afternoon. Right after entering the house, you sat on the couch and went on DA. A smile tugged on your lips when you saw your had received a note some hours ago. Checking Frosty's profile, you learned he was from the United States. Since you were living in France, it meant you were six hours ahead from him and that he had replied in the morning.

You then went back to the unread note.

"_Yup, really! My name's Jack. :)_

_I even look like him a bit! ;)"_

Your mind started fangirling on its own as you were eagerly replying.

_"REALLY!?"_

You stood up and grabbed a snack. Munching on something was a good way not to squeal and giggle like crazy. Not too much, at least. Still, this time, you also had to watch a movie to stop waiting for Frosty's next message to come. When you were done fangirling over Hiccup, you went back to your DA. As expected, a note was there for you, waiting to be read.

_"Want to see? ;P"_

You chose to think about it seriously before doing anything. You had been chatting together a lot during the night, easily finding lots of things to say in every comment or note. You had even thought about asking if he had a Skype account, but had fallen asleep before talking about it. There was a possibility he was only joking around with his last message; in this case, joking around wouldn't hurt. If it wasn't a joke, then you could simply ask for his Skype ID.

_"Haha why not?"_

That's how, some hours later, you were about to call him on Skype. You had decided together you would first talk without webcam for some minutes. You needed time to get used to voice chat with a new person.

_"Wait a bit, let me find my mic."_

_"kay!"_ you said, smiling.

Soon after, he was typing back.

_"I'm ready ;)"_

You clicked. A few beeps later, a voice was coming out of your laptop.

"Hi!"

It was only one word, but you could already hear how cheerful he was. Feeling a bit shy, you stuttered.

"H-hey!"

Oh, boy. You could already tell you loved his chuckle.

"Don't get shy now, girl!"

"Hey! I'm not shy!"

"I can hear you pouting!"

You laughed with him.

"How was your day?" he asked softly.

You were surprised to be asked about that, but replied nonetheless.

"Good. How was yours?"

"Not bad at all."

He then told you some funny things about his day, making you chuckle. You also talked about silly moments of your week and couldn't help smiling every time your heard him laugh. He apparently liked joking a lot and you even said it out loud.

"That's right! Why wouldn't I? Hey, you haven't even seen the faces I can make!"

You remembered why, in the first place, you had called him.

"Why not now, then?" you said, smiling.

"Okay, let's do this at the same time. Ready? 1... 2..."

At 3, you activated your webcam, while his was loading. The loading symbol soon disappeared, replaced by an unknown face. You stared at your screen, stunned.

"Hey there." he said, winking.

A few seconds later, you were squealing.

"Oh my! You were right, you look like Jack Frost!"

"I told you so!"

You gazed at him, examining his features.

"Well, you're a bit different though."

"Really? How so?"

"Um... More mature-looking, I guess. By the way, I can barely see your eyes."

Jack said nothing. He simply came closer to his webcam. You were almost drooling. His irises were icy blue, with brighter designs inside.

"How is it now?"

"Gorgeous," you murmured.

"Whoa, I take back what I said. Not shy!" he chuckled, drawing back. "And quite beautiful, too."

You instantly blushed, averting your gaze from the screen and crossing your arms. He laughed at your reaction.

"Oh, maybe a bit shy. Just a bit."

You stuck your tongue at him but couldn't help laughing with him.

"And childish, with that."

"As much as you, dear," you retorted playfully.

You then talked for hours, laughing a lot together. You even ate your dinner in front of your laptop. He almost made you choke on a piece of bread by making a silly face, to which you replied by hiding behind a cushion. During several minutes, he then acted like he had really made you choke to death, emphasizing how sorry he was and gesturing like a comedian, a hand on his torso near his heart. When you couldn't hold your giggles in anymore, you stopped hiding. At this moment, he stayed silent, smiling softly at this sight. You blushed a little. You didn't know how enchanted he was while watching you giggling madly, but you sure knew what he was staring at. It was you. This handsome boy was staring at you, talking to you, spending almost half of his day with you on Skype.

Later on, during the night, you ended up getting tired. After seeing you yawn for the umpteenth time, he asked for the time.

"Um, well, it's a bit late to be honest."

"Do you have classes tomorrow?"

You nodded sleepily.

"Go to bed, then."

"Talk to you tomorrow?" you muttered.

He smiled brightly.

"Of course, silly!"

"Bye, then," you replied, smiling back. "Good night, Jack."

"Sleep well."

You ended the call, disconnected, and went to bed. As for him, he stayed still in front of his laptop for a moment. Finally, he sighed deeply and smiled again. The way you would rub your eyes when you were tired was too adorable.

* * *

The next day, when your alarm rang, you slammed your hand on your mobile. You felt grumpy. You got up and got ready for your day. You checked your schedule to prepare your stuff. Luckily, you only needed your laptop. Closing the lid reminded you of your long conversation with Jack. A smile crept on your lips. You couldn't wait to be back home and be able to call him again.

The day went on, calm and uneventful, but you couldn't stop thinking the time seemed to go by slower than usual. Thus, you spent half of your classes drawing, trying new snowflakes designs. When the last class ended, you hurriedly left. Jack wasn't online when you connected on Skype. At first, you pouted, but waited for him patiently while drawing some more. The sound of a new message received distracted you soon after.

_"Hey there :)"_

You immediately replied, happily smiling.

_"Hey! I've got some new sketches to show you :D"_

_"Yay! :D"_

You were about to call him when the tune sounded from your laptop. Chuckling, you picked up the call.

"Quite eager, aren't you?"

"Why wait when you don't need to?"

"Fair enough," you said, chuckling again.

You turned on your webcam. When it was done loading, you stuck your tongue at Jack before holding your sketchbook in front of the screen.

"Whoa, that's amazing! Did you use a reference?"

"Nope. I was bored in class, I just wanted to try new shapes."

You put your book down and noticed he had also turned his webcam on. Seeing his disheveled hair, you laughed.

"What?"

"Did you stay out in a storm?" you asked jokingly.

"No, but it was a bit windy here, today."

You shrugged, still smiling.

"Well, at least that looks good."

"Thanks, dear." He winked playfully. "You don't look bad either."

You winked back.

"How was your day?" he asked softly.

"Boring. That's why I drew a lot today. How was yours?"

"Too long. I even had to wait for you to get home."

"Hey, that's not true! I was online first." You pouted at him.

"Ah, yeah, right. I had something to do at this moment. I hadn't planned it."

"Not a problem. We still have hours to talk!"

You laughed together and continued chatting until late that night. This time again, he told you to go to bed when you were tired.

"I don't have a lot of classes tomorrow," you told him. "I'll be home earlier than today."

"Great! I'll show you some drawings I haven't put on DA, then."

"I can't wait to see them!"

"I know!" he said, chuckling. "Just kidding. You should really go to sleep, now."

You smiled and replied after a yawn.

"Good night, Frosty."

His smile became brighter when he heard the nickname.

"Night, dear."

Day after day, you kept on talking for hours. Sometimes, you couldn't have a call or had to go to bed earlier, but you always found a way to chat a bit. Luckily, your parents were used to seeing you up late, so they never said anything about your new habit. You didn't speak too loud on Skype and didn't bother them at night; that was all they asked in exchange.

* * *

Some weeks after your first conversation, your laptop suddenly stopped working, shutting down during a call. You then used your mobile to tell him about it on DeviantART.

_"My laptop is dead :c and Skype can't work on my mobile. I'll try to have it repaired soon..."_

His reply came quickly.

_"We'll have to talk here, then. I hope you will be back on Skype soon D:"_

_"I hope so too. I'm going to miss your silliness if I can't call you for too long ;P"_

_"Haha you sassy girl :P then give me your number so I can bother you during your classes sometime."_

You got so used to him you could practically hear him cackling with how he was teasing you. You chose to joke along.

_"Hehe you know you're going to miss me too, cheeky boy ;P"_

You had also added your number at the end of the note.

_"Haha indeed! :) and you should receive an SMS soon!"_

Right when you were reading his reply, a notification appeared on your screen. Below the unknown number was a short message.

_"Hey ya ;)"_

You giggled and added him to your contact list, then went back to your DA.

_"Don't waste too much money on me; we can talk here anyway :) I'll bring my laptop to the repair center tomorrow. There's one not far from my house."_

_"Cool! It's getting a bit late though. Why don't you go to sleep now? This way you'll have less time to wait before chatting with me again ;P"_

You chuckled and replied playfully. It was an habit for the two of you to joke around almost all the time. Jack also had a real talent for making you smile even when you were upset; you had noticed that a week ago after a fight with your father. Your friend had figured out what was the problem right away and had brought back your usual smile in no time.

It didn't feel strange for you to have friends in other countries. Being rather talkative on DA and other Internet communities for some years had helped you to make some friends in Europe and overseas. You had more friends known from the Internet than in real life and had absolutely no problem with that. Even your parents had given up on saying anything on the subject.

You brushed your teeth and put on your pajamas, then came back to your desk, where your mobile was.

_"I have something to do now, sorry dear,"_ the message said.

You quickly typed back.

_"Don't worry. I'm going to bed anyway, remember? It's not like you're abandoning me :p_

_Good night Frosty ‹3"_

You laughed after sending your reply. You already knew what kind of face Jack would make after reading the end of your message. It was something you had discovered not long ago while trying to tease him. He somehow had a soft spot for nicknames and it was even worse if you added a heart or any other cute icon. Fortunately, he rarely resorted to using the same trick as you.

_"Night ‹3"_

This time though, you had to admit the victory was on his side. His reply had made a blushing mess out of you. You fell asleep smiling.

* * *

Luckily, only had to wait for a few days and used DA to talk to your friends. Your laptop was soon back home from the repair center. You grinned at the guy who gave it back to you, almost running to your house afterwards. You didn't even wait to be on the couch or in your bedroom; while kicking your shoes off in the entrance, you were already on Skype.

_"HEEEEEEY YOU! :D"_

Jack quickly replied.

_"WHOA! You're back! :D"_

Right when you entered your room, you closed the door and jumped on your bed, eager to call Jack. You clicked; there was only one beep. You immediately chuckled.

"Wow, I guess I wasn't the only one waiting for this call."

"Are you kidding me? When you told me you were getting it back today, I was so happy I fell off my chair." He smiled at you so wide you could easily see his teeth.

You were glad it was Friday. It basically meant you could stay up until 6 and still get enough sleep in the morning; and that's what you did. You even fell asleep in front of your laptop. Jack didn't mind: he watched you for a minute, smiling fondly. Then, he didn't stop the call to be sure you wouldn't be woken up by the sound and slept with his laptop next to him. When you opened your eyes the next day, you were surprised when you understood why your face was on your keyboard. A smile tugged at your lips. Jack's face was totally relaxed, his mouth slightly ajar. You suppressed a giggle, biting your lower lip.

You didn't hang up either. You simply got out of your room silently to eat a bit, and then came back on your bed. You looked for a new fanfiction to read and patiently waited for him to wake up. When he did, he looked embarrassed at first, but ended up shrugging it away.

"How did you sleep?" you asked softly.

"Good. You?" He yawned and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"Good too."

You spent the whole day chatting, both of you doing other things at the same time. It almost felt like he was beside you, and you had to admit you liked that.

* * *

At some point, pet names started being said more often and tender smiles were exchanged for no reason. You didn't stress up over telling him anything about your feelings; it happened by itself. Everything seemed natural with him: both of you were rather easy-going (most of the time) and straightforward.

Someday, you were making fun of each other as usual. All of a sudden, sweet things got in your playful conversation.

"I'm glad you commented on my drawing that day, sassy boy."

"I'm happy to hear you say so! I was starting to think you didn't like me," he said, half-pouting half-smiling.

"Well, let me tell you something: I do like you, silly."

"That's nice, because I might like you too, crazy girl."

You both blushed, realizing what you had just said, but Jack and you were still smiling.

"Indeed. That's nice," you said softly.

You didn't really talk about the change in your relationship. In fact, there wasn't much to change; Jack and you had already been acting like shy lovers for some time without really noticing. Both of you had simply never felt like you needed to say anything about it. Thus, the only big difference was when you started using the words emboyfriend/em and emgirlfriend/em; it happened in a group conversation on Skype.

Jack wanted to introduce you to a friend of his, Aster. His first sentence was the following: "So, Aster, this is my girlfriend. She's amazing." You had laughed, not even embarrassed. Especially when Aster replied saying: "Nice to meet ya! You must be really amazing to be able to bear with him everyday.".

* * *

Someday, when your long summer break was getting closer, Jack and you talked seriously about meeting each other. You had already mentioned it a lot of times, looked together for flights and other stuff; but this time, you wanted to start planning it. You were almost sure you couldn't afford a flight to Pennsylvania, but Jack said he had a lot of free time and could come to France. Smiling happily, you spent a whole night on Google. You were going to see him soon and nothing could have possibly made the end of your school year easier.

The day before your last classes, Jack told you he was going to be away during your night and part of your daytime. You said there were okay with it; if he had things to do, then you weren't going to get upset or angry. He never left you alone for no reason. You would be able to talk to him the next day after your classes, anyway.

"Have a good day, dear. And don't forget to sleep a bit," you said, smiling fondly.

Watching him, you chuckled. He had been making silly faces for a moment. He simply loved hearing you laughing and you never denied him your joy.

"I bid you goodnight, my lady," Jack replied with his signature grin. "Even if it's still early in France."

* * *

The next day, you were not exactly happy when you left your last class. Your best friend, from this year's class, was moving and had just told you so. What was even worse is that it was her last day with you, since she was leaving the next morning. You put on your earphones and played your favourite music. Your fingers lightly drummed on the strap of your bag while you were mouthing the lyrics.

The other students were getting out of the buildings. Most of them stayed near the entrance on the sidewalks, in groups, chatting and laughing together. You went through; barely waving back to the friends you passed by. After some minutes, you were getting close to your home. A new song had started playing when you had turned at the corner of the street.

_"Making my way downtown_

_Walking fast_

_Faces pass_

_And I'm home bound_

_Staring blankly ahead_

_Just making my way_

_Making a way_

_Through the crowd"_

You thought about your boyfriend. You wished he was there, with you. The previous night, sleeping had been a bit hard for you; you had gotten used to talking to him before going to bed. Sometimes, living without him physically by your side was almost painful.

_"And I need you_

_And I miss you_

_And now I wonder..._

_If I could fall_

_Into the sky_

_Do you think time_

_Would pass me by_

_'Cause you know I'd walk_

_A thousand miles_

_If I could_

_Just see you_

_Tonight"_

When you remembered what the lyrics of the song were after this part, you skipped it. You didn't want to think about Jack while listening to depressing things about love, as silly as it may sound. You even ended up turning off your music, since you had arrived. You opened the little wooden gate while locking the touchscreen. What you then saw surprised you so much you almost dropped it, though. Stunned and gaping like a fish out of the water, you stared at the teenager who was leaning against the exterior wall, near the door. He had a big bag set on the ground, at his feet.

Upon hearing the sound of the gate creaking, he had turned to you. The boy was frowning, his brow wrinkling slightly and the corners of his mouth set in a stern line.

"You're finally home! Do you know how hard it was to find your place? I couldn't even find the bathroom in the airport!"

His face only held the expression for seconds before he burst in laughter, opening his arms as an invitation for you.

"Come here, silly!"

You didn't need to be told twice. You ran to him, almost making him fall backwards when you flung your arms around his neck. He hugged you tightly, his nose buried in your hair. You stayed like this for a moment, slowly breathing in the smell of each other. Then, you took a step back without letting go of him. He also kept his arms around your waist.

"You're crying," he stated tenderly. His smile was warmer than ever.

"You too," you said, sniffing.

His beautiful blue eyes were glistening with unshed tears. You lightly rubbed the tip of your nose against his, eyes closed. He chuckled softly.

"You should have told me," you murmured.

"Don't you like surprises?"

You could feel his breath on your lips while he was speaking.

"I do."

As you were saying these two words, he slightly tilted his head on the side. It was your turn to surprise him; you pecked his lips and smiled. He immediately went still, breathing out a shaky chuckle.

"That was my revenge," you told him, blushing nevertheless.

He didn't wait for you to repeat your movement and went for another kiss. This one, slow and soft, gave you butterflies in the stomach.

"Wow..." you both murmured.

You stayed silent for a moment, simply enjoying the hug. He was the first to speak again, locking your gazes together.

"I'm glad I commented on you drawing that day, sassy girl."

You smiled, remembering how you had both admitted your feelings to each other. He was using what you had said that day.

"I'm happy to hear you say so! I was starting to think you didn't like me," you replied, playing along. You even pouted a little, like him the first time, but couldn't help smiling.

"Well, let me tell you something: I love you, silly."

You shivered in his arms, eyes slightly wide. It was the first time one of you so clearly expressed your feelings. Until now, both of you had kept the three-word sentence for the meeting. It was like an unspoken agreement between Jack and you.

Your next sentence was but a murmur, but you knew he heard it perfectly. He shivered as much as you had just before.

"That's nice, because I might love you too, crazy boy."


End file.
